Pasión Al Doble
by Kato Banko
Summary: Ren, Horo-Horo y Bason se quedan cuidando la casa Asakura mientras ven una pelicula pero que pasa cuando dicha pelicula no es de terror como ellos pensaban? TRIO HOROXRENXBASON escrito por Kato Banko y Tamao T


Banko:Aaay!! ke emocioooon, la pase demasiado bn escribiendo este fic con mi hermanita Susy *-* de hecho planeamos repetirlo jujuju ya sera cuando tengamos tiempo de nuevo como este fin de semana =) espero sea de su agrado y si no,no lo lean -_-U XD

Tamao_t: H ola! Mi nombre es Tamao! (XD) Y Colabore en este fic Junto con Bankotsu chan ! Pienso que nos quedo lindo, Y siendo este un trio algo inusual espero que les agrade , queridos lectores... Disfruten! n_n

**Pasión al doble**

Ni un pequeño ruido en la pensión Asakura .... La mayor parte de los habitantes de ese lugar habian salido a arreglar asuntos inportantes, por lo que Anna obligo a Ren y a Horokeu a cuidar del lugar mientras regresaban ... Cosa que, al parecer no parecia molestar a los únicos tres entes presentes en todo el lugar...

-Esto es totalmente una pérdida de tiempo... estoy aburrido, ...- Exclamaba Ren en un tono monótono..

-C-calmese un poco señorito, el joven Horo-Horo dijo que algo haría al respecto...- Respondió el fiel espiritu a su Amo

-Sí, sí...ya lo sé pero ha pasado media hora y aun no regresa, quizás donde está ese tonto-su tongari ya comenzaba a crecer por estar tanto tiempo esperando

-Decías algo, Ren?-se escuchó la voz de Horo-Horo desde el pasillo, entró en la habitación con una bolsa blanca en su mano

-Por fin...qué traes ahí?-preguntó Ren, mirando la bolsa con desconfianza

-Una película-sonrió inocentemente, acercándose al televisor para encenderlo y arreglar todo

-¿Una pelicula?- Preguntó incrédulo el chico, levantando la ceja con aires de incredulidad

-Si, no me veas asi Ren... Todavia que Vengo todo mojado!

La lluvia atrapó al Ainu mientras regresaba del videoclub, asi que, todo su cuerpo estaba repleto de las refrescntes gotas de agua... pegando su ropa al cuerpo, y haciendo en conjunto una vista un tanto erótica...

-Joven Horokeu, es mejor que se seque o pescara un resfriado- Le sugeria con amabilidad Bason al despistado chico de cabellos azulados

-Ah, sí, tienes razón-se miró a si mismo-Ren, arregla el DVD para poder ver la película, yo iré a cambiarme

-No deberías-le dijo Ren, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una mirada algo pervertida por lo que Horo-Horo se sonrojó notoriamente-Digo, no es necesario...conociéndote no creo que te resfríes con eso, eres tan bruto

-Mm...sí, lo que tú digas Ren-salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, entendió perfectamente lo que Ren había pensado al verlo así

-Ese baka peliazul es un...- Los pensamientos de Ren estaban hechos un lio, recordando aquella polera tan pegada al cuerpo de Horo, haciendolo mlucir tan sexy, tan deseable... Un pequeño escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo... hasta que una voz conocida lo saco de su trance...-

-Señorito , ¿esta Bien? su cara esta muy rioja..-

-N .. No pasa nada Bason!-Ese semblante confundido, y las mejillas sonrosadas hicieron que Bason notara a Ren un poco mas deslumbrante de lo habitual, haciendo que también tomara un color carmin en todo su rostro-¿y ahora qué te pasa a ti?

-No es nada...es sólo que...-Bason tartamudeó un poco, no estaban solos en la casa, no era momento para ponerse románticos pero tampoco podía decirle mentiras a Ren, por suerte entró Horo-Horo nuevamente a la habitación para terminar con esa incómoda situación

-Bien, está todo listo?-preguntó, pero Ren no fue capaz de abrir la boca al encontrarse con ese bello chico quien traía el cabello suelto aun sin secar, libre de aquella cinta que traía a diario

-Sí, está listo-le respondió Bason, entendiendo el estado de shock en el que se encontraba su amo

-Perfecto!-gritó muy animado, saltando hasta el sillón, Ren y su espíritu lo siguieron en silencio para sentarse también

-¿Y qué es lo que rentaste, si puedo saber?- exclamó curioso Ren, sin dejar de mirar ese cuerpo suculento del peliazul

-Es una pelicula de terror!! siempre quiero ver alguna pero en casa pilika siempre está de miedosa asi que terminamos mirando alguna cosa cursi o de comedia..-

-Te comprendo, con Mi hermana Jun es lo mismo..-

-Bien ya la puse, ahora a disfrutar!

Bason de inmediato apagó la luz del lugar dando un ambiente un poco mas adecuado con la atmósfera de la pelicula,acto seguido, Horo-Horo tomó de nuevo asiento justo al lado de Ren, poniendo algo nervioso al chico de ojos ambar...

Ren trataba de concentrarse en la película pero se le hacía muy dificil, ambos chicos estaban uno a cada lado de él y parecía que en cualquier momento le tomarían las manos por lo que se cruzó de brazos para evitarlo, en verdad los dos le gustaban mucho pero que pasaría si uno se ponía "cariñoso"? Qué pasaría con el otro? Sería injusto...a pesar de que la idea de estar con ambos le parecía bastante atractiva no quería hacerlo, sabía que estaba mal

-¿Sucede algo Ren?-preguntó Horo-Horo al verlo con cara de preocupación-Ya te dió miedo? Si ni siquiera a comenzado la película

-No es eso-miró hacia abajo para que nadie notara sus mejillas rojas-es sólo que tengo un poco de sueño

-Pues ve a dormir-le recomendó poniendo la mano sobre su hombro, Ren se sobresaltó

-No, quiero ver la película-trató de disimular los sucios pensamientos que venían a su mente y concentrarse en la pantalla

-Bien, entonces veámosla...-

Los tres esperaron en silencio a que terminaran los cortos promocionales, Ren extrañamente no podia concentrarse del todo, cosa algo extraña proviniendo de el... Lo único que cabía en su mente en ese instante era la notable cercanía de Horokeu, por un extremo,con esa mirada intensa que a la menor provocación parecía incitarlo a desatar sus bajas pasiones, y por el otro, a Bason, con esa aura protectora que hacía a Ren querer correr a sus brazos para sentirse a salvo, y tomar aquellos labios que... No! sacudió la cabeza el chino tratando de disipar esos pensamientos y sensaciones que emanaban de él sin cesar, poniéndolo más nervioso que antes...

-Ya está empezando! -exclamó emocionado el espíritu acompañante de Ren, con un semblante sorprendido

La película era realmente interesante, de hecho era muy famosa y la mayoría de las personas daba una buena opinión de ella pero la verdad es que ninguno de los tres estaba poniéndole atención, Horo-Horo y Bason se decicaban a mirar a Ren cuando este no se daba cuenta y el más pequeño hacia lo mismo con sus dos pretendientes cuando estos finjían ver la televisión. Ellos se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando pero no decían nada, les daba vergüenza sentir esa clase de cosas en un momento así pero la soledad de la casa los estaba tentando a hacer lo que siempre habían querido

-Voy por un poco de leche-se levantó Ren rápidamente

Un grito algo fuerte hizo que Ren se detuviera antes de ir por ese vaso de leche, provenía de una escena de la pelicula, Ren no quiso voltear, pero por lo que esuchaba, se trataba de una escena de sexo un tanto fuerte...trato de seguir su camino, pero Horo lo detuvo...

-¿Estás bien Ren?...-Preguntó

-Su.. suéltame! - Un escalofrio recorrió al chico , sentir el tacto de las manos tibias de Horo no ayudaba a esa situacion

-Señorito.. sucede algo?

-Ya les dije que no es nada!- n... No me toquen!-De fondo , los sonidos de gemidos, gritos y arranques de pasión hacían que Ren terminara un tanto excitado...mirando a aquellos dos seres que le probocaban los pensamientos más sucios que pudo haber imaginado

-Deja de decir que no pasa nada porque sabemos que no es así-tomó a Ren del brazo con toda su fuerza-vamos Ren, confía en nosotros-le sonrió para que se sintiera mejor pero no funcionaba

-Horo-Horo...-lo miró a los ojos con nerviosismo y luego lo abrazó, no se atrevía a pedirle lo que realmente necesitaba con palabras

-Señorito...-se acercó a ambos con preocupación al ver a su amo tan alterado, fue entonces que Ren no se pudo controlar más y dejó que su cuerpo hablara por él, ambos chicos casi gritan al sentir la mano de Ren en su parte más sensible pero se quedaron quietos

-Chicos...yo...-Ren tartamudeó un poco pero no era necesario que dijera nada más, ellos entendieron a la perfección lo que él necesitaba

Horo y Bason se miraron unos instantes, y ambos asintieron con la cabeza, como formulando un plan para poseer ambos al suculento chico que estaba frente a ellos, tocando una sensible parte de su cuerpo, ...Ren necesitaba atención YA mismo, estaba realmente extasiado por sentir el contacto de Horo y Bason..Un trio no era presisamente una idea muy normal, pero si bastante apetecible; el semblante de Ren se puso totalmente de un rojo puro, sintiendo su cuerpo arder por el deseo

-Vamos, qué esperan...-les decía Ren con un tono aun más excitante que el de la mujer de la película quien seguía gritando, sin pensarlo, el chino empezó a manosear los genitales de sus seme, ambos comenzaron a gemir bajito entregándose por completo al juego de Ren quien a pesar de ser el uke estaba llevando el control de la situación ya que cuando estaba excitado era como si se transformara en otra persona, el frío y autoritario Tao Ren se esfumaba por completo dando paso a su lado más sumiso y uke que estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que tenía a su pareja, o sus parejas en este caso

-Ren...¡ah!..-Horo repetía su nombre con deseo, respirando con dificultad por la excitación

-Horo-Horo...Bason...-decía Ren mientras observaba esos dos bultos, tan grandes y todos suyos...la idea de tenerlos allí solo para él hacía que su entrepierna hirviera y casi lo quemara así que no aguantó más y bajó los pantalones de ambos rápidamente, comenzó a correr con fuerza el miembro de Bason mientras se llevaba a la boca el de Horo

-¡A...h!-gritó Bason, de placer y por la sorpresa ante los actos de Ren, no era muy normal verlo tan excitado y con tantas ganas de hacerlo, Horo por su parte se dedicó a empujar la cabeza del chino para que se le hiciera más fácil aunque era increible ver como él sólo podía controlar a la perfección sus dos manos para estar en contacto con los dos chicos. Era tan delicioso el roze de la traviesa lengua de Ren, los suaves mordiscos que le daba a su glande que el peliazul no tardó demasiado en eyacular

-Mm...-Ren relamió sus labios para recoger el semen que había caido en su cara-eso fue rico...-sonrió para Horo y comenzó a correr su miembro para obtener una nueva erección, llevando a su boca esta vez el miembro de Bason

-Ren...eres un egoísta, nos quieres a los dos para ti-comentó Horo en tono de broma, sintiendo la mano del uke que corría su pene

-Sí...los quiero sólo para mi-admitióRen, lamiendo rápidamente desde la base hasta la punta una y otra vez, sacándole fuertes gritos a Bason quien lo volteó para comenzar con lo que ambos esperaban

Y asi fue como empezó Bason a introducirse en la cavidad de Ren... Tan estrecha... Deliciosa...suaves embestidas comenzaban, acelerando el proceso, Ren gemía un poco, estaba realmente alterado, sintiendo aquellos miembros rozarse descaradamente contra su cuerpo.

Mientras Bason embestia, Horokeu prosigio a Lamer con cuidado la punta del miembro del chino sexy, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cadera, su pecho.... quitando su blusa china que aun llevaba consigo....

Bason intensificaba el movimiento, acelerando con furia,extasiado, besando el cuello del chico, Horo por su parte, lamía con movimientos circulares, metiendo a su boca cada vez más el miembro ajeno.

Todo esto en conjunto , hizo que Ren lanzara varios gritos sonoros, mezclando el dolor con el placer, una sensación realmente orgásmica...

-B .. Basooon, m .. Más.. Rápido..H ..Horo! adentro... Mhh!!- La cara de Ren estaba sumergida en la lujuria total, por sus sonrosados labios un hilillo de saliba caía, mientras entre cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo era poseido por sus semes....

-Ren...-susurraba en su oido mientras recorría con sus manos cada centímetro de la blanca piel del chino que estaba siendo marcada por los mordiscos y chupones de Bason, aunque Horo no se quedaba atrás dejando su huella con las manos, tirando de los duros pezones de Ren, ninguno de los tres podía dejar de gritar y esos sonidos se mezclaban con los de la película que aun no terminaba

-Eso es...un poco más...-les decía Ren con voz suplicante, rogando para que no se detuviesen por ningún motivo, usaba su manos derecha para acariciar el cabello de Horo y la izquierda para acercar a Bason y besarlo-Más...-les decía Ren, convertido en todo un gatito deseoso de placer-yo sé que ustedes pueden darme mucho más-y con esas palabras desafiantes los seme tomaron a Ren para continuar con este inesperado trio.

Las caricias para con el chino siguieron, besando y lamiendo por doquier, los jadeos continuaban, al ritmo del movimiento de lenguas de Horo, el saca y mete del miebro de ren a su boca, y la embestida deliciosa de Bason...

Los tres estaban extasiados, seguían acariciando la tersa superficie de aquella piel.. Horokeu siguió aquel procedimiento, saboreando al máximo el sexo de Ren, hasta que aquel ya no pudo más...

-Mee.. C.. Corro!-atinó a decir entre gemidos suplicantes

Bason por su parte, aplicaba mas fervor a la penetración, llevando a Ren hacia un doble orgasmo probocado por ambos chicos... Ren terminó por correrse en la boca de Horo y Bason lo hizo dentro de su joven amo. Los tres respiraban con dificultad pero Horo en cuanto pudo, se reincorporó y empezo a lamer los pezones de Ren , dejándolos erectos de inmediato.. Bason, no se quedó atrás, asi que ahora tomó con posesividad el miembro de ren, quitando el semen restante del lugar

-Te vas a arrepentir de habernos excitado tanto a los dos al mismo tiempo-amenazó Horo con una mirada de las más pervertidas ke tenía y mientras seguía lamiendo el pecho de Ren, comenzó a introducir sus dedos en esa zona de Ren que se encontraba completamente manchada por el semen de Bason

-¡Ay!-gritó al sentir al intruso dedo del ainu pero no lo detuvo, estaba muy concentrado en el movimiento de la lengua de su espíritu que se deslizaba por su miembro y hasta a veces más abajo de él

-Señorito...-dijo, casi murmurando-lo tiene aun más duro que la noche anterior-y dicho esto lo introdujo entero en su boca logrando que Ren gritara como un loco, por eso y por que Horo ya llevaba tres de sus dedos dentro de él, haciendo movimientos circulares hasta llegar a su próstata

-¡Aaah...! Mhhmn...-seguía gimiendo el chino, sintiendo que estaba en las nubes, que tocaba el cielo, así que no pudo detener el orgasmo que venía y eyaculó en la cara de su espíritu, se sentía cansado pero también tenía claro que aquellos dos hombres no lo dejarían en paz durante toda la noche.

Le hicieron el amor de la manera más salvaje y desenfrenada, los gritos y los orgasmos no paraban, Ren terminó exhausto, sin aliento pero con la fuerza suficiente para pronunciar un par de palabras antes de caer rendido al sillón y dormirse instantáneamente

-Los amo tanto...-y al oir eso ambos seme no pudieron hacer nada más que sonreir y mirarse con cara de "misión cumplida".

Fin

Banko: *-* kedo tan geniaaaal,lo ame ^^ creo ke voy a imprimirlo jajaja gracias a mi kerida susy por aceptar este reto de hacer un fic juntas a pesar de la distancia fisica ya ke nuestros corazones estan unidos (L) am,y esta dedicado a Karin,Daniela y Pia *O* dejen review!!!! =D

Tamao_t: ¿Que les parecio? Dudas? comentarios? Ojala comenten, sus comentarios son bienvenidos, n_n ... Este fic va dedicado Para Andreita chan! Y para las Fans de Ren! es tan Irresistible que, casi todos quieren Poseer su cuerpo XD ... Bye!


End file.
